


Divinity

by KissTheCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Grooming, M/M, Omega Will, Young Hannibal, Young Will, doggies, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheCannibal/pseuds/KissTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter savored life in every sensory capacity, his youth rich with his heightened ability as a thoroughbred. The hound of his blood was a refined beast and the pinnacle hierophant of man's flesh based needs. Only the old high society recognized the beauty of that world, never finding its more impulsive nature as anything vulgar but rather something to be indulged and groomed. Lecter was the sole remnant of that society.</p><p>At thirty, he found himself in Baltimore, in the pit of hypersensitivity and indecency. He thought all hope of finding something sacred was lost, that is, until a small Omega boy appeared on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short, but enough to get my mind going. I might add more to this one before moving to the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 1 ~ WIENER BLUT**

 

The soft scratching of his pencil took a pause when the track that had been playing faded off and went silent, an entirely new mood ushered in as the next concerto trickled through the walls and the scratching resumed. Tailored silk went taught around the Doctor's shoulders with his renewed efforts. He sat among the dozens of old works with the warm breath of the fire at his back, consumed again in the task of recreating his uncle's home in pencil and paper.

His thoughts drifted along to the washes of harps until a soft knocking alerted him to the front of his home. He was on his feet in the same moment, setting his pencil aside and retrieving the small remote for his sound system, and by the time he was at the door the harps had been silenced and all the atmosphere he had created for himself that remained was lost in the world behind him.

Hannibal barely registered his own nostrils flaring at the scent that hit him like a wall. Even with the smell of dirt and filthy mutt, the bloody, near floral bouquet of ripe, young fear drowned it all out. He could taste the faint acidic anxiety on the back of his tongue, all of it so richly, distinctly Omegic that it sent his blood to boil. A good two feet below him was the source.

Beneath the halo of soft, chocolate curls was the cherubic face of that Omega. His wide blue eyes had been pinned in his own gaze, much to his terror, leaving the boy’s expression free to explore. Fear had been with him since his birth, since the day he opened those beautiful, stormy eyes. It had beaten him beyond tears, struck him senseless to the point common stimuli had no effect. Hannibal could only imagine the boy in extremes, either blank to the horror before him or shutting down in a panic that would render him defenseless. In that moment he decided he would be present for both.

~+~

Will knew he had come to the wrong door now that he was in the shadow of such an imposing figure, his shoulders hunching as he found his gaze had wandered a little too high above the shoulders. The floodgates were open in the small time their eyes were locked. Monster, echoed in the back of his skull.

It only hit him when the puppy at his side pushed his cold nose into the Omega’s palm that both of them were suddenly at a mutual understanding, but both would have to sacrifice something in order for it to work. Alpha. He had to speak, please the Alpha. “H-Hello, sir… I found him wandering near the woods, I th-thought he might belong to someone in the neighborhood.”

For a moment he thought he was going to be gobbled up, those maroon eyes swallowed in blown pupils. This particular Alpha must have been fairly isolated from individuals of the opposite sex if the tense frame he held was any indication.

“That’s very nice of you,” came the low purr from above, Will having torn his gaze away to stare at the dirty white toes of his shoes. “I’m afraid this isn’t his home, but I can offer you both something to eat. You look hungry.” The Alpha moved from the door frame and ushered the two inside. “I’m Hannibal, who might you be?”

Dread pooled in his stomach as he started forward, his feet taking to the promise of food.

“I’m Will…”

“May I call you William?” It sounded so casual in the wake of the door thudding shut. The world he had known was shut behind him.  
“That’s fine,” he squeaked, an arm brushing against his shoulder as the Alpha - Hannibal - passed him by to lead him into his kitchen. Will had to chase after the puppy who seemed enamored with the lingering smell of a hearty breakfast from earlier that morning, nearly running into the Alpha when they both came to a stop at the countertop in the center of the cooking space. He could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him, but he didn’t dare risk taking a look to be sure.

There was a warm hand at his back, another pressing a fruit into his hands. Hannibal seemed amused with the soft yelp it drew from him. Childish shame painted his cheeks as he took a small bite.

Beaked lips pulled into a smile. “And where would your parents be, William?”

That bite went down in a thick swallow.

“Hm? I do hope you wouldn’t lie to me. Would you, William?”

“Maybe I should leave… If h-he’s not yours, he could be one of the neighbor’s.”

The Doctor tutted softly and lowered into a crouch, the leather of his shoes creaking faintly. Both of his hands moved from his cheeks to his shoulders and the boy found himself cowering from the powerful maroon gaze. He could see Hannibal’s chin tilt one way, he could feel the thoughtful look he was given. “I know you might be nervous, William. I also know that you would try very hard not to disappoint me, would you?” Hannibal bent his head and canted it to latch onto the skittish blue eyes. “You’re a very good boy, hm?”

Those hands suddenly felt very nice. His gaze wasn’t so bad when the Doctor looked as proud as he did. Hannibal gave him such a warm smile that it thawed his nerves, let them fall off the bone until he was soft and pliant under his hands. All he really got in response was a sheepish gaze partnered with a lovely pink blush, but that was plenty for what he needed. The boy was rewarded with long fingers raking through the short, silk hairs at the nape of his neck, his free hand guiding the apple back to his lips.

“Another bite now, yes… That’s it.” He thumbed aside the thin, clear trickle that fell from between his lips. “Good, very good, my darling boy.”

Thickets of dark lashes fluttered over his stormy eyes, now lost in trance. He heard the soles of his shoes shuffle as he walked into Hannibal’s warmth, keening when strong arms took him in.

 

~+~

  
With a short whistle the pup was scampering back. Hannibal eased from his haunches and sat back against the cool metal of his refrigerator, hefting the Omega to sit atop his legs. “We’ll have to clean him, now won’t we?” He cooed as the boy’s hand wandered into the mutt’s fur. “Hm?”


End file.
